Un hombre sádico
by anachan1996
Summary: Los roles cambian debes en cuando no siempre se tiene a una bella "Dama"


Un hombre sadíco

Quien diría que aquel hombre afeminado, amante del color rojo podría ser sadíco, si en sus venas vagaba la sangre de todo un masoquista, su pequeño cuerpo delgado, fragíl y palido, la piel tan lisa como la de una muñeca de porcelana, de cabellos largos y carmesí, una bestía salvaje he indomable, solo un hombre en su vida, su controlador, su dueño y su amante, aquel hombre domaba a la parca con facilidad ¿Comó era posible que aquel hombre solo fuera dominado por uno? ¿Comó creer que se podía incluso invertir aquel papel? De ser un masoquista a un sadíco, la respuesta era William T Spears, jefe y mante de Grell Sutcliff, el era la causa de la parca carmesí, aquel hombre dominaba al reaper de una manera tan sencilla y facíl que nadie creeria que fuera verdad, el moreno un poco más alto que su afeminado hombre yacía frente a su escritorio, tratando de trabajar, varios registros estaban incompletos, como jefe del despacho tenía que supervisar todo, cada detalle, cada momento, cada trabajo, todo tenía que ser realizado a la perfección, ¿Pero como trabajar teniendo aquel rojizo Shinigami dando lata cada momento de su estancia en su trabajo?

-¡Sutcliff!- William se encontraba mirandole fijamente al ver que la parca roja yacía en su escritorio sentado como si nada

-Si Will- contesto mientras seguia limando aquellas uñas largas y rojas

-¡Grell Sutcliff! ¿A caso no tienes trabajo por realizar?- William tocaba el puente de su nariz, parecia que un dolor de cabeza amenazaba por venir

-No Will…-suspiro –Ya termine de realizar mi papeleo, incluso termine de realizar todo lo que indicaba mi agenda cariño- el reaper carmesí se bajo del escritrio y poso sus manos recargadas en el muble, solo veía como aquel Shinigami de cabellos negros regresaba su vista hacía sus documentos, que tanto le molestaban y le costaba terminar

-De acuerdo- William regreso su mirada a su papeleo -¿Entonces por que no te retiras temprano?- se distrajo un poco de su archivos para buscar una pluma de tinta negra, puesto que la que tenia se había terminado

-William cariño, hay que salir a comer hoy, ya has hecho bastante, y no me puedes decir que no, despues de todo he terminado mi trabajo y ya hace una semana que no te he dado papeleo extra- El pelirrojo tenía razón, ya hacía una semana que el de melena larga no daba horas extras, algo extraño en el, por causa de su reveldía y irresponsabilidad el despacho tenía mas horas no remuneradas, sin embargo, ya que la parca roja había cumplido de acuerdo a las reglas William no podia negarse pero era todo lo contrario.

-No puedo- contesto mientras seguia revisando y llenando aquellos documentos –Al contrario de ti yo si tengo mucho que hacer- el Shinigami era frio –Ahora ¡Retirate por favor!-

-Hay William- dijo sin ninguna expresión –Bueno me voy…- se dio media vuelta –¿Me amas?- pregunto la parca sin voltearlo aver solo diriguiendose lentamente hacía la puerta, pero este no resivio ninguna respuesta -¿Crees que soy bonita?- William no contesto, solo miraba como salia Grell de su despacho.

-Si… si te amo, no, no creo que seas bonita eres hermosa- susurro para sus adentros y siguio trabajando

Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía, William estaba cansado esa tarde desidio salir a comer algo en la cafeteria, era rara la ocasión que hacia algo así, siempre Grell le llevaba de comer, pero estaba mas que seguro tanto que podia asegurar que su amado pelirrojo se había retirado, aunque esta vez se había equivocado Grell estaba sentado en la cafeteria, totalmente solo, parecía un pueblo fantasma ningun ser en el edifició, ¿Cómo era eso posible? William como siempre había olvidado que era día para salir mas temprano.

-¡Grell!- el moreno se sorprendio al ver al pelirrojo dormido entre sus brazos -¿Grell?- William se acercaba lentamente a el, le miraba fijamente, el pelirrojo se veia tan tierno dormido, su cara tranquila y su bello rostro dormido, era como un niño de 5 años -¡Grell!- sarandeandole suavemente –Despierta- susurro al oido de la parca que yacia frente a el dormido, el reaper rojizo desperto lo miro soñoliento

-¡Will!- se tallo sus ojos

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- se sento frente a él, el Shinigami por menor le miro algo dormido y tomo una botella que se encontraba a un lado suyo, tomo un poco de aquel liquido, se abalanzo lo mas rapido a William y le beso así pasando lo que él habia bebido a la boca de su amante aciendo que este se lo tomara

-¿Qué te pasa Sutcliff?- William lo empujo y se levanto de la silla muy molesto

-Nada William cariño- Grell habia bebido aquella droga antes, se le había olvidado y por error lo tomo provocandole que se durmiera en la cafetería

-¿Qué es es…to? – el moreno se tambaleaba al ver todo borroso

-Pronto lo sabras William cariño- contesto el rojizo al ver como su jefe se desplomaba rapidamente al suelo, todo estaba apunto de cambiar, las cosas no serian igual esa noche, Grell parecia otro ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué es lo que le había dado a William? ¿Una noche seria diferente? Un hombre afeminado en hombre, el dia en noche, lo dulce en salado, todo cambiaria su rango, un masoquista en sádico y un sádico en masoquista, apenas la noche esta comenzando, esa era la realidad.

Todo estaba oscuro, se sentia mariado miraba hacía ambos lados pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, sus muñecas y tobillos dolian, completamente inmovil ¿Qué ocurria? Todo parecia indicar que estaba secuestrado por Grell Sutcliff

-¡Sutcliff!- la voz del hombre se escucho algo a dolorida, de pronto unos hojos verdes amarillos se vieron en la habitación

-Parece que has despertado William- una voz muy varonil se escucho retumbando en aquel cuarto oscuro

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde esta Grell?- intentaba safarce de los amarres que tenia, solo se escucho una risa algo fria y helada, la piel de William se enchinaba de terror ¿Quien era aquella persona de voz tan varonil, tan fria y terrorifica? –Malditasea idiota, dime ¿Dondé esta Sutcliff?- se movia cada vez más -Sueltame y regresame a Grell- su enojo era cada vez mas intenso, de pronto sintio como su cuerpo ardia

-Parece que no has reconocido- contesto aquel hombre sonriendo de una manera que solo Grell sabia, una sonrisa de cheschire se veia en la obscuridad con aquellos ojos que resplandecian entre ello –William cariño- la voz se volvio algo afeminada –Parece que no me reconoces- rio picaramente, el moreno se quedo impactado

-¿¡Grell!?- el shinigami apresionado hablo sorpendido ante la presencia de aquella parca

-Hola Will- se acerco a el mientras prendia una pequeña lampara que revelaba la identidad de aquel hombre -¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo te sientes?- el pelirrojo se sento en la orilla de la cama

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?- William pregunto al verlo diferente

-¿Te gusta Will?- el pelirrojo se levanto rapidamente y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su vestimenta, vestía claramente un pantalón de hombre de color negro, una camisa blanca desabrochada en los dos primeros botones, su manos enguantadas, sobre la cabeza una goina militar, en su mano izquierda sostenía una cuarta de mango largo

-¿Qué esta sucediendo Sutcliff?- la mirada penetrante se volvía mas sería y de molestía

-Will, cariño- dijo el carmín quien se en caminio frente a la cama, quedando frente a los pies del moreno hombre –Hoy- sonrió y subio lentamente a la cama, las piernas del hombre se encontraban separadas y acomodandose en medio de ellas paso la cuarta sobre el tonificado pecho del estoico hombre –Las cosas cambiaran un poco- sonreía enseñando aquellos colmillos en vez de dientes

-¿De que hablas Sutcliff? ¿Por qu estoy amarrado y … desnudo?- forcejeaba para soltarse

-¡Ya te lo dije Will! Hoy los roles se invertiran- subio a horcajadas del susodicho, acercandose lentamente a su oido susurro -¡Seras mio!- una voz gruesa se denoto, pronto el moreno sintio como el lóbulo de su oreja era mordido y como una lengua fría se diriguia su cuello, volviendo a dejar marcas que pronto se tornaban a un color morado, el carmín sonreía y mientras jugaba mordio cuidadosamente el hombro del hombre dominado ahora

-¡Su…sutcliff!- gimió el moreno

-¡Tranquilo Will!- contesto la parca roja para acto seguido jugr y mordisquear los pezones rosados y duros -¡Estas reaccionando muy bien!- se burlo

-¡Suéltame.. te arrepent…- fue silenciado por un beso muy apasionado sin dejar aun de jugar con sus pezons claro, el hombre gemía bajo Grell, mientras este se deleitaba con sus jadeos, retomando una vez mas su camino, con la lengua lamio desde el cuello asta su pecho, dejo mrcas desde el pecho asta el vientre del hombre, con cuarta en mano dio un pequeño golpe, William grito al sentirlo, en verdad dolia -¡Sutcliff!- grito molesto y aguantando las lagrimas de enojo

-¡Will! Tranquilo- decia mientras tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a bombardearlo lentamente arrancando gemidos del estoico hombre que yacía secuestrado y dominado por el ahora parca roja ya no tan femenina en esos momentos… pocos minutos después de tanto juego William termino dentro de la boca del carmín la cual este trago sin problema .. -¡Dime William!- se quito los guantes blancos du sus manos que ahora se encontraban manchados por la semilla del moreno -¿Eres virgen?- una sonrisa algo siniestra se dibujo en el pelirrojo

-¿De que hablas?- jadeaba, todavía no se recuperaba de su orgasmo, pronto sintio como jugaban con su entrada, era Grell que introducia lentamente un dedo, el estoico hombre grito

-¡Duele!- grito con fuerza -¡Sutcliff!- volvio a llamar

-¡Shh!- le silencio con un beso mientras introduccia otro dedo y moviendolo en pequeños circulos, pronto hizo tijerilla y una vez terminado el carmín saco el falo de su pantalón inchado y erecto, quien rogaba ya poder ser atendido, lentamente comenzo a entrar en William, este se contraia bajo el pelirrojo, -¡Esta todo dentro!- dijo mientras se quedaba unos segundos para que este se acostumbrara al tamaño –Se siente tan caliente que me podría derretir-

-¡S…. su.. sutlciff!- jadeo, el moreno sentia como el falo del carmín palpitaba dentro de el, se sentía caliente, pronto el reapers sintio un poco mas delor dentro de si, Grell había comenzado a moverse lentamente, con pequeñas estocadas

-Eres tane estrecho Will- el carmín jadeo mientras se aferraba a las caderas del hombre

-¡C… callate!- se arqueaba, la envestidas se volvían mas rapidas, el dominante tomo el miembro del ahora ya dominado hombre serio y frío, con un vaíven, se acerco a el y le dio un beso pasionado que pronto se convirtio en mas lujuría, minutos después el climax tan esperado llego, el carmín dentro de William y este en la mano del pelirrojo

-¡Se sintio bien!- susurro Grell, quien se recosto sobre William y luego saliendo de el le solto, este de inmediato se sento en la cama completamente sonrojado, el carmín le abrazo por la espalda -¿Cómo se sintio Will?- susurro en el oido lasvivamente

-¡Callate Sutcliff!- contesto completamento sonrrojado, una pequeña risa de Grell salió

-¡Will, te amo!- le dijo mientras le arrastraba una vez mas a la cama y quedando frente

-¿Por qué me secuestraste Sutcliff?- le miro algo serio aun con la cara roja

-¡Ya que no te dejabas tuve que hacerlo a la fuerza!- sonrió –No volvera a pasar, no te enojes- se escondio en el pecho de su amante y pocos segundos despues se quedo produnfaamente dormido, sin embargo, para William esa nueva sensación había sido interesante, jamas había sido el dominado y ahora entendía por que Grell siempre se dejaba, aunque tambíen le daba coraje debido a que el carmín era coqueto en los dos bandos tanto hombres como mujeres, y solo de imaginarse de que alguien mas había disfrutado de la sensación de ser dominado por el frio hombre le ponía la piel de gallina, William era posesivo y mucho no permitiría que alguienas tuviera a su amante rojizo jamas….


End file.
